


Eloquenz

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney redet zuviel - leider auch im Bett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquenz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101136) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betalserin Athor !

Das silbrig glänzende Licht der beiden kleinen Doppelmonde fiel schräg durch das große, Balkonfenster und brachte das leise plätschernde Wasser im Zimmerbrunnen zum Glitzern. Irgendwo in der Residenz spielte noch Musik, die gedämpft und einschmeichelnd an das Ohr drang. Obwohl es nicht wirklich kalt war, hatte im Kamin ein Feuer gebrannt, die verkohlten Holzscheite hielten noch rot glühend die letzte Glut. 

Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln, aber das natürliche Licht der Monde war ausreichend, um den beiden Männern in dem Bett zu genügen. Leichte Decken und eine Unzahl von Kissen verstärkten den Eindruck von Luxus und verschwenderischer Üppigkeit. Ein seidiges Laken umschmeichelte die nackte Haut, ließ sie sanft darüber gleiten, vermittelte den Eindruck von Dekadenz.

Vorsichtig bewegte sich John in Rodneys Körper, darauf bedacht, Rodney so viel Vergnügen wie möglich zu schenken. 

„Nicht so schnell!“, wies ihn Rodney recht ungehalten an. 

John verharrte einen Moment bewegungslos, auch wenn seine Arme vor Anstrengung schon zitterten. Denn er war bisher sehr, sehr langsam vorgegangen, um Rodney Zeit zu geben, sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Um Rodney nicht zu drängen, sondern ihn sein eigenes Tempo finden zu lassen.  
John verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig. 

„Hey, pass auf meinen Arm auf! Den brauche ich noch“, beschwerte sich McKay. 

Sheppard holte einmal tief Luft, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Rodney in den Nacken, ließ seine Lippen weich an Rodneys Hals knabbern, seine Zunge sanft über die Haut gleiten. Vielleicht konnte er ihn so etwas ablenken. 

„Hör auf, an meinem Hals zu saugen! Ich bekomme ja einen Bluterguss!“ 

Verdammt! Beschwerden ohne Unterlass! Und noch so lächerliche dazu! Rodney war doch keine Mimose, auch wenn er sich manchmal so gab. Sheppard biss die Zähne zusammen, sammelte sich einen Moment, um nicht mit einem zornigen Satz herauszuplatzen, der dem Ganzen unweigerlich ein Ende gesetzt hätte.  
Auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel.  
Er versuchte, sich nur auf das überwältigende Gefühl, endlich in Rodney zu sein zu konzentrieren und Rodneys stetig meckernde Stimme auszublenden. Denn John wollte, dass diese Nacht möglichst perfekt wurde und wenn der Teil, den er dazu beitragen musste, selektives Hören war, dann würde er es tun. 

Sie hatten so viel nachzuholen! Ein schneller Blowjob im Jumper-Hangar, oder ein heimlicher, rascher Handjob in einem der Vorratsräume, immer in der Angst entdeckt zu werden – für mehr war bisher einfach noch keine Zeit gewesen. Bis zu diesem Abend hatte sich noch niemals die Gelegenheit ergeben, eine ganze Nacht zusammen zu verbringen und John hatte dem Moment entgegengefiebert, seit es sich während des Festbanketts abzuzeichnen begann, dass heute der Tag wäre. 

Es sollte eine Premiere sein – aber wenn die Situation sich in der Geschwindigkeit wie bisher verschlechterte, war es wohl auch die Abschiedsvorstellung.  
Das Schlimmste war, John wusste nicht, was er falsch machte. Er versuchte sich schon seit einer viertel Stunde zurückzunehmen und ganz auf Rodneys Bedürfnisse einzugehen. Aber was er auch tat, er erntete harsche Kritik. Es schien so, als könnte er Rodney heute gar nichts Recht machen.  
Für einen Moment befürchtete er, dass das Rodneys indirekte, destruktive Art war, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er mit dieser Art der Rollenverteilung nicht einverstanden war. Aber John verstand das nicht. Wenn es wirklich so wäre, hätte Rodney ihm das nicht klipp und klar sagen können? Er war doch sonst niemand, der mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg hielt. John war ratlos – und wurde immer unsicherer, je weiter der Abend fortschritt. 

Dabei hatte es so Erfolg versprechend angefangen: sie hatten nach fairen Verhandlungen einen hervorragenden Vertrag für Atlantis in der Tasche, das gemeinsame Essen war reichhaltig, köstlich und ohne Zitrusfrüchte gewesen. Man hatte ihnen einen sauberen, großen Raum nur für sie alleine angewiesen, Teyla und Ronon hatten ein Zimmer in einem Nebenflügel bekommen.  
Ihr gemütliches Zimmer war nicht nur ruhig gelegen und hatte Aussicht in einen romantischen Garten, es hatte auch ein breites Bett mit einer Matratze, die Rodneys hohe Ansprüche erfüllte, wie er gleich als erstes erfreut festgestellt hatte, nachdem er sehr misstrauisch ihre Federung geprüft hatte. 

Umso erstaunlicher fand es John, dass es bei diesen perfekten äußeren Gegebenheiten, nicht ein bisschen perfekter bei ihnen im Bett ablief.  
Der Start war … noch in Ordnung gewesen. Zu Beginn hatte John noch gegrinst, als es sich herausstellte, dass Rodney im Schlafzimmer genauso herrisch und kompromisslos war wie in seinen Labors. 

McKay hatte eine feste Vorstellung davon, in welcher Reihenfolge John in entkleiden sollte, und so war John gutmütig seinem ersten Befehl: „Erst die Socken, dann die Hose!“ gefolgt. 

John hatte auch kein Problem mit Rodneys nächster Forderung: „Du bist oben und hast die ganze Arbeit, denn ehrlich, nach so einem ausgiebigen Essen, bin ich viel zu faul, noch viel zu tun.“ Nun, das war ein Arrangement, mit dem er ohne Probleme leben konnte und er verwöhnte Rodney nach Strich und Faden.  
John schaltete, nachdem das alles geklärt war, sogar das Licht aus, weil Rodney es wünschte. 

So konnte er Rodneys nackten Körper nur im diffusen Mondlicht betrachten, obwohl es immer schon zu seinen Phantasien gehört hatte, Rodney mal im gleißenden Licht des Tages zu verführen. Jede kleinste Einzelheit von Rodneys Körper nachspüren zu können. Aber wenn Rodney nicht wollte… 

„Kein Licht! Das zieht die ganzen Blut saugenden Mücken an!“ 

Aber als sie dann beide nackt waren und Rodney endlich auf seinem Bauch unter John lag, begann es John doch auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass Rodney nicht mit dem ständigen Kommentieren aufhören wollte.  
Aber hartnäckig machte John weiter, achtete noch genauer auf Rodneys Körpersprache und hoffte, dass in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Rodney von solch unbändiger Lust überwältigt werden würde, dass es ihn dann endlich zum Schweigen bringen würde.  
John drehte behutsam ein wenig sein Becken, um einen besseren Winkel zu ha…

„Aua! Pass doch auf deine knochigen Knie auf, du Dummkopf!“ 

Was zu viel war, war zu viel! John war es nicht gewöhnt, im Bett ein Idiot genannt zu werden und er würde ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen, sich so etwas von Rodney bieten zu lassen!  
„Hey, achte auf deine Wortwahl, Rodney!“ 

Um seiner Beschwerde mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ er seine Hand auf Rodney Hintern fallen. Es war eine völlig spontane Bewegung, wie die Kopfnüsse, die er Rodney schon mal gab, wenn der etwas selten Arrogantes, oder selten Dämliches gesagt hatte. Aber in dem Moment, als John sah, wie sich auf Rodneys heller Haut ein roter Handabdruck formte, wusste er, dass das hier etwas ganz anderes war, als ein kameradschaftlicher Schubs. Dass hier jede Menge mitschwang, das in dem Moment gar nicht von ihm beabsichtigt gewesen war. Dass Rodney das in den ganz falschen Hals bekommen konnte. 

Er bedauerte seine Handlung sofort und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen: „Ich … Ich …“ 

„Stopp!“ Rodney unterbrach ihn rigoros und als er sich Johns Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte, meinte er sehr betont und mit einer Stimme, die deutlich tiefer und atemloser als normal klang: „Dummkopf.“ 

John schluckte und stellte für einen Atemzug jegliche Bewegung ein. Aber nach einer Sekunde hektischen Denkens, wie er es sonst nur in einem abstürzenden Jumper brauchte, wo alle Daten gleichzeitig auf ihn einströmten, begann sich sprunghaft eine Hypothese in seinem Kopf zu formen.  
Da an dem heutigen Abend schon viel zu viel geredet worden war – wenn auch nicht von ihm – beschloss er einfach alle Vorsicht in den Wind zu werfen und zu handeln, statt eine neue Diskussionsrunde, oder in Rodneys Fall wohl eher eine Debatte, anzufangen. Taten waren gefragt. 

Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen fest ab und begann kraftvoll in Rodney zu stoßen. Keine zögerlichen, vorsichtigen, romantischen und sanften Stöße mehr, sondern tief, hart und schnell. Seine Finger suchten und umklammerten Rodneys Handgelenke und pressten sie fest auf die Matratze, gewährten Rodney kein Entkommen, als er – wohlgemerkt nur halbherzig – versuchte dagegen anzugehen. John hielt dagegen, ließ Rodney spüren, dass er ihm ausgeliefert und machtlos war – und Rodney kapitulierte indem er die Gegenwehr aufgab und seinen Körper entspannte. 

Johns Lippen fanden die Stelle auf Rodneys Nacken, an der ihn Rodney beschuldigt hatte, einen Knutschfleck zu hinterlassen, und er biss so deutlich zu, dass Rodney jetzt seine Zähne spüren konnte. Rodney stöhnte laut und anhaltend und beugte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, damit er einen besseren Zugriff hatte. 

„John!“ Keinerlei Beschwerde schwang mehr mit, viel eher war es eine Aufforderung. 

John verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und sein Glied fand den sensiblen Punkt in Rodneys Körper, nach dem er vorher vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er begann wieder und wieder ohne Unterlass darüber zu gleiten. Hart und verlangend, an der Grenze zwischen Lust geben und Bestrafung, Rodneys Stöhnen ein stetiger Ansporn. Rodneys Akzeptanz ein berauschendes Gefühl. 

„Oh, Gott! Ja!“ Statt sich zu beschweren, beugte sich ihm Rodney mit seinem ganzen Körper entgegen, presste seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern und seine Beine so fest gegen Sheppards Körper, wie das sein geringer Spielraum erlaubte. „Fester! Fester!“ 

John grinste – und ein Hauch von Triumph schwang darin mit. Dann hatten sie im Endeffekt ja doch noch eine Art von Kommentar gefunden, mit der sie beide im Bett leben konnten.

\--------ENDE--------

©Antares, Januar 2009 


End file.
